Peanuts (2019 TV series)/Tropes
Tropes *'Abhorrent Admirer:' **Sally to Linus. **Lucy to Schroeder. **Peppermint Patty to Charlie. **Marcie to Peppermint Patty. *'Accidental Misnaming:' Marcie often calls Peppermint Patty "Sir". *'Adaptation Personality Change:' **In addition to her rivalry with Charlie and Linus, Lucy is obsessed with being the best at everything. **Peppermint Patty's crush on Charlie is notably more obvious as she often tries to show that TBD. ** *'Adaptational Sexuality:' Marcie is a lesbian and has a crush on Peppermint Patty. *'Adaptational Villainy:' inspired by its The Simpsons and Robot Chicken parodies, the Great Pumpkin is an evil and sinister creature. *'Adorkable:' TBD *'Affectionate Nickname:' **Peppemint Patty often calls Charlie "Chuck". **Sally uses "Sweet Babboo" for Linus, which he naturally doesn't like. ** *'Affectionate Parody:' TBD *'Alpha Bitch:' Lucy. *'Animated Adaption:' naturally. *'Author Avatar:' **Charlie is sort of that to his late creator. **Snoopy the Second to some extent, although mainly in his War fantasies. *'Aw, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other:' TBD *'Beta Bitch:' Violet and Patty. *'Berserk Button:' **Do not take Linus' security blanket away as he can get really TBD. ** *'Black Comedy:' the show, due to being more mature, has shown a lot of this. *'Butt-Monkey:' **Charlie as usual. **Linus occasionally suffers from this as well. *'Civilized Animal:' Snoopy the Second. *'Clingy Jealous Girl:' **Peppermint Patty gets extremely jealous if she spots Charlie with another girl. ***In fact, in one episode, she kept stalking and attacking Lucy for thinking she had a thing for him, which it wasn't true. **Same can be said to Sally if her "Sweet Babboo" doesn't pay attention to her and her feelings. **Ditto for Lucy as she gets envious if Schroeder pays more attention to something else rather than her. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Cute and Psycho:' TBD *'Darker and Edgier:' the show is more adult than previous media. * *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' **Charlie, Linus and occasionally Schroeder. **Snoopy the Second and Woodstock Jr. **Averted with Peppermint Patty and Marcie due to Marcie being in love with her while Peppermint Patty is in love with Charlie. ** *'High School A.U.:' sort of. *'Hopeless Suitor:' TBD *'Identical Grandson:' Snoopy the Second and Woodstock Jr. they look just the same as their late parents. *'Insult of Endearment:' Lucy often calls Charlie "Blockhead". *'Jerkass:' Joe Agate. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Lucy. Despite being a jerk to Charlie and Linus and wanting to be better than them, she cares about them and their safety, worrying if they get in danger or worse. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' Lucy. *'Manchild:' **Linus still uses his security blanket and still sucks on his thumb. **Sally is prone to tantrums whenever TBD. *'Nice Girl:' TBD *'Nice Guy:' TBD *'Posthumous Character:' the original Snoopy and Woodstock have passed away before the series' events. *'Put on a Bus:' the Little Red-Headed Girl has moved away before the series' events. *'Stalker with a Crush:' **As usual, Sally to Linus. ** *'The Bully:' Joe. *'The Ditz:' TBD *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' Peppermint Patty's tomboy to TBD. *'Tomboy with a Girly Streak:' while Peppermint Patty is mostly engaging in male sports (such as football and baseball), she also likes figure skating and has a near-obsessive crush on Charlie. *'Tsundere:' TBD * *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' the relationship between Charlie and Lucy isn't one of the best, but they still see each other as friends. Trivia *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' Linus and Lucy's younger brother Rerun is voiced by Kath Soucie, *'Dawson Casting:' for the first time in its history, the Peanuts gang is voiced by adults. * *'Fan Nickname:' TBD * *'Name's the Same:' Peppermint Patty and Patty. *'Playing Against Type:' **Benjamin Diskin as Charlie Brown, the show's resident butt-monkey. **Scott Menville as the cowardly and immature Linus. **Ashley Johnson, usually known for playing/voicing nice girls, voices Peppermint Patty, who is rather tomboyish. **Considering this is an adult cartoon, it can be this for the majority of the voice cast. * *'What Could Have Been:' TBD YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Awesome Art:' TBD *'Awesome Music:' TBD *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Cargo Ship:' **Linus and his security blanket. **Schroeder and his piano. * *'Fandom Rivalry:' inside its own fandom, there are Peanuts fans who enjoy the show and others that consider it disrespectful to the main source. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' considering that neither is de facto canon: **Charlie/Peppermint Patty. **Linus/Sally. **Lucy/Schroeder. *'Foe Yay Shipping:' there is a considerable amount of fans who like to pair Charlie with Lucy. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' **Some fans like to pair Peppermint Patty and Marcie, definitely due to Marcie loving her. **Charlie is occasionally paired with either Linus or Schroeder. ** *'Ship-to-Ship Combat:' **Charlie/Peppermint Patty vs. Peppermint Patty/Marcy. ** * *'What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?:' TBD WMG * Funny * Nightmare Fuel Heartwarming Tear-Jerker Category:Tropes Category:Peanuts Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas